


Cookies

by Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk stress bakes, Lance can't eat all of the cookies, M/M, keith helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak/pseuds/Quiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gives Keith cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @quiznaks

Hunk is stressed. And when Hunk gets stressed, he stress bakes. He had had a fight with his girlfriend Shay, over what Lance had no clue because Hunk been babbling over the phone as he passionately stirred the batter for chocolate chip cookies. 

Lance had gone over to Hunk's house to try and see if he was alright, and ended up leaving with bags full of cookies and other dessert items. He doesn't even know what to do with it all, so he opts to call up everyone one he knows and asks if they wanted some of Hunk's stress food. 

They all declined, already having enough seeing as they all knew Hunk as well and currently have the same problem Lance does. 

Lance slowly consumes the treats over the week, packing up some for lunch everyday and even keeps a bag of cookies in his backpack as a snack. 

Today Lance heads to the coffee shop near campus and finds a table in the back, luckily, with all of the students hanging around. 

A table over, a guy sits hunched over, a hand in his hair and the other gripping a book. He looks ready to tear it apart and Lance scoots closer to the wall. 

Halfway through his homework, Lance brings out his bag of cookies and absently starts munching on them. Lance notices that the guy a table over has been eyeing the cookies from the moment he had set them out, so he puts down his pencil and turns to him. 

"Hey," He says. "Want a cookie?"

The guys brow raises. "Um. What?"

"You've been drooling over them for the last ten minutes. I'm not blind, dude. Here," Lance offers the bag to him but she shakes his head. "I haven't poisoned them or anything."

The guy hesitantly takes it, suspiciously looking inside. 

"Oh, come on," Lance huffs. "Just try one."

"I am, I am," The guy reaches in and pulls one out, biting into it and his lip twitches. "Wow."

"Right? My friend made them. He's a stress baker and I'm drowning in all of the things he makes," Lance squints, now fully taking in the guys red biker jacket, his mullet, the ever present frown. "You're Keith, right?"

"Yeah?" He looks confused and Lance make a face. 

"I'm Lance. Lance McClain? From class?"

Keith swallows. "Oh, right. The guy who never shuts up?"

"Hey!" Lance tucks away his homework, deciding that he'd finish it before class starts the next day. "I have a lot to say, alright? And you, Mr. Top of the class."

Keith rolls his eyes. "Was that supposed to be a compliment? Cause it didn't sound like one."

"No, actually, it wasn't," Lance grumbles. He pulls on his backpack, pushing away the cookies Keith try to hand back. "No, keep them. I've got plenty."

"I'll pay you back."

"What? They're just cookies," Lance grins when Keith narrows his eyes. "You don't have to."

"Whatever, McClain."

Lance waves as he leaves.   
_____

Lance really didn't expect to find a paper bag on his desk the next day. It had been there when he arrived and he looked around for anyone who might've put it there. 

He peeks inside and pulls out a plate of burnt cookies. These couldn't be from Hunk, because he rarely burns cookies, he wouldn't leave them here like this, rather shoving the cookies into his hands. 

Lance notices a note and picks it up, grinning when he reads it:

_They're probably not as good as the ones you gave me yesterday._

_p.s. I don't know how to make cookies._

_-Keith, Mr. Top of the class._

"Hey," Pidge sets down her stuff next to him. "What's that?"

"What? Oh," Lance quickly puts the cookies away and sits down. "Nothing. Just more food from Hunk."

She doesn't look convinced, but drops the subject when the teacher walks in. And that's when Lance remembers he never finished his homework.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so terrible :,)


End file.
